Love in the Spring
by tmwillson3
Summary: Now two-shot giftfic. Part 1: Sarah is planning her wedding, and Jareth drops in to distract her. Pure romantic fluff. If you squint, you will also notice "Love is an Open Door". Part 2: Wedding Day with flashbacks to how Jareth started dating Sarah. If you squint, you'll see "Fixer Upper" (or rather the opposite of it). S/J Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Love in the Spring

**Author's Disclaimer: No, I do not own Labyrinth, or Frozen. All rights go to their respective owners. I just play with the characters and songs to make cute and fluffy moments. This one-shot is dedicated to a friend on dA, a fellow J/S fluff lover who had a birthday recently. She is also fond of Frozen, just like me, so I took my favorite love song from it, Love Is an Open Door, and gave it a Labyrinth twist. If you squint, you should be able to see the gist of the song. I hope you enjoy the large amounts of fluff!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The spring breezes had finally blown away the winter storms.

Yellow daffodils and white tulips were starting to bloom, and the grass was just tall enough to feel fuzzy for sitting in after a recent rain storm. Butterflies and bees buzzed away, doing what they did best. Squirrels once gaunt now roamed about freely, looking for new food. The ground that had once been frozen and dead was now alive, with a vengeance.

And off in a small corner of the park, under a large maple tree in full view of the fountain and small bridge located nearby, sat Sarah. She was dressed casually, as was befitting the first warm day of spring in March.

While Sarah was enjoying the sunny weather, she was concentrating too much on the notebook in front of her to notice that a barn owl had appeared not far from her. As it so happened, Jareth was supposed to be gone for the rest of the day on kingly duties and whatnot, and Sarah had decided to do her wedding planning outdoors instead of being cooped up inside.

In less than a month, she would be married to Jareth. The thought made her feel very content with life, as they had decided to have a year-long engagement so that they had enough time to plan. Both had jobs of their own between Jareth being Goblin King and Sarah being a teacher; though she was happy to change her role in life, as she would still be taking care of adorable, immature little ones.

Everything was planned, except for the seating arrangements for the bridal banquet. She and Jareth had been having many long discussions about rank and family connections in the last couple months, but Sarah still refused to do as Jareth suggested, as there were some who did not deserve the recognition in her eyes. Jareth did not disagree with her about who was deserving of recognition, but he still went by Court expectations.

After a few hours of sitting hunched over the notebook of ideas, Sarah was ready to stretch. She was also thirsty, but there was no drinking fountain nearby, so she was better off going home. She looked longingly at the water spewing out of the fountain, and suddenly, she felt something wet against her leg. She was surprised to see a cold glass of water appear next to her.

The cup felt good against her, especially the water droplets as the rest of the water condensed from the surrounding heat. Soon, Sarah was feeling the heat, too, as she compared the rest of her body to that one small part of her body touching the glass.

But, as fate would have it, a large gust of wind came, refreshing her. She was grateful for several moments until she realized that she suddenly had become covered in glitter, which could only mean one thing: Jareth was done early.

Once Sarah started looking around, she quickly found her favorite barn owl and beckoned for him to come join her on the ground. He was only too happy to fly down and remain in his owl form, as he knew how fond Sarah was of that very cute and cuddly side of him. It gave him all the reasons he needed to waddle onto her shoulder so that he could nestle between Sarah's neck and shoulder, both quite bare since her hair was put back and she was wearing a forest green halter top.

For some time, Jareth was happy to stay there, spoiled by Sarah's petting and the peach-scented perfume she wore that he loved. Eventually, though, his playful side got the better of him, and he sought out a new roosting place, choosing to sit on her knees as she wrote in her notebook. Finally, he started to strut (as much as owls can) closer to Sarah's notebook until his feathers were resting against it, and Sarah found it hard to write with the feathers in the way.

Sarah tried to shoo him away, but that only encouraged him to get closer, and eventually, start pecking at the notebook. Sarah tried to push him off of her, but that didn't work, so she just put the notebook behind her back, staring him down, daring him to come and get it.

No doubt, the staring match would have continued for some time, were it not for Jareth getting warm under so many layers of feathers. He knew that he would have won, given how little owls blinked. However, he was too warm from all the exertion, so he transformed into a much cooler version of himself.

That Jareth happened to appear without a shirt did not trouble Sarah in the least. Once upon a time, she had been shy around him. That, however, had changed the longer she knew him. He enjoyed showing off a lot, and thankfully, he was _very _easy on the eyes. Sarah just rolled her eyes and brought out her notebook again in an attempt to not be distracted by Jareth.

Sadly, Jareth was determined to be a distraction that day.

"So who are you placing next to the Summer Court official?" Jareth's eyes danced with glee as he tried to peek over the page.

"The Winter Court one, of course." Sarah jerked away the page from Jareth's prying eyes.

"You're crazy."

Sarah put her hands on her hips. The look Sarah gave Jareth then looked as though she was saying "You aren't helping".

Jareth pouted slightly before smiling widely at Sarah and stealing a kiss on her cheek.

"You didn't let me finish, Precious. While you may be spouting some rather odd ideas, I like the crazy things you say."

"_Like _them?"

"Love them. It's everything I've always wanted to do to mess with the rules of Court, but haven't been allowed to."

Considering that he was related to the High King and Queen Underground, it was not altogether surprising. Sarah did not look forward to being deeply involved with Court politics, but if she had Jareth and the goblins around, she figured she could handle it. If she could deal with backstabbing teachers and all the politics of public school, along with countless hordes of six-year-olds, she could handle the Fae court.

"But now that I have met you, Sarah, after that most auspicious start we had in my Labyrinth, with your courage, kindness, and defiance of all my rules to do the right thing, I feel as though things are going to change for the better. All my doors to having fun and doing the right thing were closed with my family around, and you have knocked them all open."

"Why will I be allowed to do this?"

"Because you will be my wife, but still a mortal not compelled to follow all the rules. We have an excuse. Even after that, though, we will still try to get away with as much as possible."

"And that's what I have to look forward to? Dealing with the politics of Court by teaming up with you to undermine everything because we can?"

"Don't forget the goblins. They will help, too, and provide much entertainment, imbeciles that they are."

Jareth sat up from Sarah's lap and grinned at the thought of all that the officials would ask of the goblins, only to have the goblins attempt to help and fail miserably, creating even more chaos. Ah, the hours of entertainment.

"How could I, Jareth? They're adorable, just like the children that I used to teach. If this is what I have to look forward to, I'll take it. I can't think of a better place I'd rather be than by your side."

Sarah smiled up at Jareth as she placed a hand on his chest, setting aside the frustrating plans and giving in to the distraction that which was Jareth.

Jareth responded back by pulling Sarah into his lap and using his crystals to create more of a breeze so that they would not become too sweaty. As he did that, Sarah kept talking.

"After leaving the Labyrinth, I felt so out of place. After tasting the magic of the Underground and meeting my friends, I wanted more. Being able to talk to you after and finally get to explore the Underground made me realize that I felt most at home there."

"Amidst the goblin chaos and noisy chickens?"

"Especially there. Just wait until I introduce all those goblins to chocolate fondue fountains at our wedding."

Jareth shuddered slightly at the thought of chocolate everywhere. Perhaps then they would not all go into shock at the large amounts of sugar they would most likely ingest.

"Our wedding will be so much fun, Jareth. I can't wait for it. All this planning makes me so excited to be able to make my permanent home with you."

"You are a natural, Sarah. All of my subjects love you, though not as much as I love you. With you by my side, we shall rule as we were always meant to."

"I have found my place in life at last, Jareth, and I know it is with you, the man I love. Discovering the Labyrinth was a door to another world that I have always longed for, where I feel that I truly belong, though it took me some time to figure that out. How you could have loved me so soon I shall never understand."

"The moment I saw your defiant face as you told me that my Labyrinth was a 'piece of cake', I knew it then. You exceeded my expectations at every turn, and in time, I learned to love you. I had searched for love in the past, but nothing could compare to you."

"I feel the same way, Jareth. I never felt alive and truly able to love until I met you, and later got to know you. You opened so many doors for me that I did not even realize were closed. I realized all that I was missing the longer I stayed Underground."

"You gave me another chance, Sarah, and that was all I could hope for at that time. We didn't end it well, and when you opened that door to me, I gladly came in. Spending time with you made me see what else was possible in life as King. What more I wanted from life, I saw that only you could provide."

Jareth was about to kiss Sarah when Sarah's stomach growled slightly, making Sarah turn pink and Jareth tsk at Sarah.

"You and your single-minded determination, Precious. I worry about your sanity sometimes. Luckily for you, I brought a picnic basket and sandwiches so that we could enjoy more time outdoors. Now, open wide."

Occasionally, when Sarah and Jareth had gone on picnics in the past, they would take turns feeding one another. Sarah's hands had been full one day holding something, so Jareth had taken advantage of the situation to grab her grapes and forced Sarah to allow him to feed them to her. After that, they did it more frequently.

"Oh, I love this sandwich, Jareth! You've gotten much better at thinking of better ideas for options besides BLT's."

"What can I say? I'm very good at listening to my almost wife when she whispers it softly in my ear. However, I think you got the better sandwich again, so I'm just going to-"

"Oh, no, you don't! That's my sandwich. Eat your own."

Sarah tried to snatch her almost-finished sandwich from Jareth' outstretched hand, but she was not fast enough. It was gone before she could blink.

"Too late. Yes, you definitely got the better one. You can finish mine if you'd like."

Jareth gave his most angelic face as he offered the rest of his sandwich to Sarah, who tried to look angry before falling into laughter at the look Jareth was giving her. Soon, Jareth was laughing, too, as Sarah's laugh was an infectious one, for him and the rest of the Underground.

"Do you know what I was thinking, Jareth?"

"That I look _so _adorable when I make that face?"

"Yes. And I see why I'm the only one who ever gets to see it."

"Exactly. If the goblins ever saw it…"

"You'd be ruined, your reputation as the fearsome Goblin King gone."

"Indeed. Which is why I shall have to bribe you more to make sure that you never mention it to anyone else, or make me use said face around others. You're very good at bringing out that side of me, Precious."

"I understand more now, dear. With the proper inducement, I think I can be most generous. We both have had more time of late to talk and get to know one another better. While we can't read one another's minds yet, we can at least read one another's faces."

"And such fun it is. It makes me look forward to seeing you handle complaints with me in the future," he said with his most wicked grin.

"I'll learn from you. Where you lack mercy, I will provide."

Sarah patted Jareth's chest in the vicinity of his heart until Jareth placed his hand on top of hers, holding her there.

"I have no doubt of that, Sarah. And if you don't understand how to discipline them yet, then you will see quickly how it is done, besides just kicking them."

Jareth then took Sarah's hand and brought it under his chin, drawing her closer.

"We complement each other so well. We belong together, as well as we work together."

"We are and will be together, for the rest of our lives."

Jareth kissed Sarah then. It started out sweet and tender with the moment, but, with time together and more experience kissing, much better kisses developed. For several moments, there were no more wedding plans, no more court officials, or goblins trying to chase chickens. There was only the love shared between a man and a woman, the true kind of love. The deep, abiding love that comes with knowing your other half so well, and loving them more for that. The kind of passionate love that develops between two people who care about one another so much that it shows in every aspect, especially in kisses. If either one felt warm, it wasn't because of the outdoors anymore.

When the two finally broke apart for air, it was only for a brief time before both were lost, Jareth in Sarah's hair, and Sarah in Jareth's neck. They were in their own little world with one another, and they needed nothing else to be truly happy than to be close to their beloved.

"Everything feels right and whole when you are here, Sarah."

"I never felt so sure of anything else in my life before, Jareth, than I am of this. Of us. Whatever pain or lack of joy I may have felt in the past is gone now that I have you."

"I will never let you go, Sarah. I love you."

It was a smaller kiss that Jareth gave Sarah on the forehead, followed by one on each cheek. Keeping his hands off of her had become much more difficult for him as he kept wanting to play with Sarah's hair.

"I love you, too, Jareth. So much."

Sarah kissed him gently before pulling back and placing herself deeper into Jareth's embrace. She could have sworn that she heard Jareth purr quietly.

"Are you sure we can't get married tomorrow, Precious? I could reorder time if you'd like."

"Hush, you. Let's just enjoy the moment. We have found love with one another, a wonderful door that we shall be exploring for a long time to come. We can wait a little longer."

"Life will be so much better with you in it at last. Different and fuller. I will live for someone beside myself."

"With you as my husband, life will be complete, more than I could ever hope for."

"I'm glad you let me in Sarah, and that you agreed to marry me."

"Some people may think I'm crazy for wanting this, but I can imagine myself happiest with you. I would gladly say yes again, a thousand times more if necessary."

"Good. Now, are you ready to go home and prepare for dinner?"

"I am. We can discuss the seating arrangements at dinner again."

"Of course. We won't be distracted by one another's closeness then."

"Who said I was distracted?"

"I'm a very distracting man, Sarah. Don't try to deny it."

"As soon as you admit that you love the goblins, despite their silliness. Deep down, you know you care for them and love them."

"All I do know is that I love you."

With that, the two went back Underground, in search of their chicken-less dinner. In time, they figured out all of the arrangements for their special day, April 16. It was such a beautiful day to see two people in love. It was the happy couple's opinion that, hands down, that day was quite possibly the best day of both Jareth's and Sarah's lives.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes: Yep, there was a little bit of Olaf at the beginning and end, too. He has some adorable lines, just saying. So yeah, that was really fluffy, and it felt so good to write that! I've always loved Love Is An Open Door, but having it be sung by Hans and Anna was not sitting well with me, so now I kind of imagine Jareth and Sarah singing it together, much better in my opinion. This is a gift for a friend who has been doing crossovers with Labyrinth and Frozen that are just awesome, and who also made something for me a little while ago. I hope everyone had a wonderful Easter (if you celebrated it), and thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**


	2. Chapter 2: Fixing Them Up

Love in the Spring

**Author's Disclaimer: No, I do not own Labyrinth or Frozen. All rights go to their respective owners. I just play with the characters and songs. This one-shot sequel/prequel is dedicated to KC, a friend on dA, a fellow J/S and Frozen lover who has a birthday today. After a suggestion from LadyBookworm80 to try a prequel, my mind ran with it and used Fixer-Upper. I'm taking the opposite of the song for comic effect, because goblins are wonderful like that. If you squint, you should be able to see it. I hope you enjoy it!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2: Fixing Them Up

At last, April 16 had come!

Jareth and Sarah were married, and it was another beautiful spring day for it. Three multi-layer cakes were made to accommodate all the guests, and the Winter and Summer Court officials ended up sitting next to one another, much to everyone's surprise.

Sarah just smiled about the arrangements, while Jareth had the goblins provide entertainment (at least by his standards) by playing tag under the tables, making everyone keep an eye on their shoes instead of the odd placements. One could never be too careful once goblins started drinking ale, and never had there been more ale.

The goblins had much to celebrate, as their King was finally wed. It helped that they considered themselves directly responsible for the couple coming together in the first place, so they felt justified in drinking more than usual.

Once the goblins went off to the city to finish the celebrations (no doubt with illegal fireworks), Jareth and Sarah continued to dance and talk to those still in attendance. Sarah's family had left some time ago, but Jareth's family was still there. It was Jareth's sister who finally started asking the questions that most were curious about.

"We all know how you two met originally, and that Sarah later came back to the Labyrinth by choice, but how and why did Jareth start courting?"

Sarah laughed while Jareth looked around for signs of goblins or Sir Didymus. Seeing neither, he hung his head before continuing.

"As I'm sure you all know, Sarah had been visiting for more than a year when I noticed that the goblins were trying to stall Sarah's exit from the castle on more than one occasion. I asked them why, but for some reason, they all ran away."

After the crowd chuckled and Sarah rolled her eyes, Jareth said, "So I decided to talk to the most talkative subject I know, Sir Didymus. As you know, he's Captain of the Royal Goblin Guard. He talks to everyone, and he loves being useful to me."

"The fact that he would guard the bridge to the Bog says much about him," added Sarah.

"As I was saying, I brought Sir Didymus to me and asked him if he knew why the goblins were trying to prevent Sarah from leaving. That was when he told me that they wanted a new queen and were getting tired of waiting since I had 'brought the girl back'. Shortly after that revelation, some chickens ran into the throne room, and with them came some goblins. I figured that since the goblins ignored Sir Didymus when he talked to me, we could continue our conversation in peace."

"Perhaps there was too much peace," said Sarah.

"Too much indeed. I asked Sir Didymus if everyone felt this way about me waiting to court Sarah. I thought that she was not quite ready, but I needed to know how much I needed to say to convince everyone else to stop such nonsense from happening."

"As if threatening would not do the job," added Sarah, "which it would have."

"But the goblins need to be distracted, and I could have easily given them something else to do for you instead."

"But that didn't matter in the end."

"No, it didn't. For Sir Didymus told me then that he thought that Sarah was ready, and that I ought to do something before some other man tried to come and steal her away. He was concerned that I was not showing off all of my good points, only focusing on her."

"Was he, Sarah?"

"Oh no. He did a fine job of selling himself and the Labyrinth to me, make no mistake."

"Thank you, my wife. Make sure you tell that to Sir Didymus one of these days."

"I will."

"But anyways, Sir Didymus left after giving suggestions on what kinds of things I should do to attract her since Sarah was supposed to come the next day. I left the throne room where there were more goblins present than there had been before. I thought nothing of it and went to bed. The next day proved me wrong. I had intended to talk to the goblins after Sarah left, but I was too late."

Sarah laughed at Jareth's soon-to-be-embarrassment before taking over.

"I came over the next day at the appointed time, all ready to go exploring a forest with Jareth, when a goblin came over and tugged on my pants. Goblins had done that before to give me gifts, so I thought nothing of it and turned to face him. I saw that he had many of his cohorts behind him, all of them looking at me with scared looks. I was confused."

"I didn't know what had gotten into the goblins. Normally they were louder when Sarah came, but today they were quiet, as though I had taken away all their chickens."

"Since Jareth looked concerned about the goblins' behavior, I decided to try to help by offering to give the goblin who approached me a hug. He liked that, and then more questions came."

~~~Begin Flashback~~~

"Lady, are you our friend?"

"Of course I'm your friend! I never stopped being one. Come here, and I'll show you."

"Are you friends with King?"

"Well," Sarah said, looking at a stormy-faced Jareth, "yes, I would consider him a friend. We've become good friends since I started coming here."

"So you like him?"

Sarah eyed Jareth, who looked mystified and tried to show that he was innocent.

"Yes, I like him."

"And King likes you too! Likes you a lot! Wants to marry you. Said so yesterday!"

"Really," said Sarah turning her back on a white-faced Jareth, "just yesterday?"

"Yep! So why aren't you with him?"

"I-ah," said Sarah, fumbling to figure out how to explain dating to goblins, while Jareth put a gloved hand over his face. A crystal formed in his other hand, ready to reorder time should it become necessary.

"What's wrong with King? Why you holding back from him?"

"Well, to tell you the truth-"

"He doesn't have a clumpy walk like trolls. He walks nice. And dances. Good dancer, very romantic."

Jareth smiled while Sarah agreed with all of the nodding and smiling goblins. Another goblin soon chimed in.

"King not grumpy around you either! Never is. Always sings. We like it when he sings, not kicks."

Sarah turned to Jareth, crossing her arms in expectation. Jareth looked unrepentant while the goblins continued to give angelic faces (or their best attempt at it).

"Is there anything else I should know about him?"

"Yep! He has good feet, not shaped funny."

"But he always is wearing boots."

"Boots nice and shiny, not hiding large feet like Ludo."

Sarah could not argue with that. Sarah adjusted her leg position, as she could see that the forest walk was going to have to be delayed.

"King smell good too! Not smelly like chickens. Or bog."

"I hope not," added Jareth, "I wash well because of the likes of you."

"Jareth, that's not nice to say to your subjects."

"Sarah, I'll never be sweet to them. To you, perhaps, but never them."

Sarah could see that Jareth was telling the truth. That was an interesting little fact about her, one that she would hold onto for later.

"Then you can at least be a little more sensitive."

"Sarah, no. I'm their King. They need order, and I provide that. Tough love is required."

The goblins did not like the way Sarah was staring at Jareth with her hands on her hips, so they tugged on her pants again.

"He good to us. He perfect King!"

The goblins tried to nod and convince the skeptical look on Sarah's face away, raising their voices over time as they tried more. Jareth preened.

"I doubt that he's perfect in any respect, especially ruling. There are some aspects that could use some fixing up."

"I'm not flawed," said Jareth in a huff.

"Sure, just like I'm perfect, too."

Jareth would have responded back had the goblins not been afraid of more bickering. So far, their plan was not working. Perhaps they should have gotten Jareth away, first.

"He's a good planner! Great parties! And ale!"

The goblins were almost distracted by thoughts of drinking ale, but one goblin thankfully remembered where to go next.

"Yeah, has good head on his neck!"

Sarah tried not to giggle while Jareth tilted his head down, ready to cover his face with his glove again. The goblins were encouraged by Sarah smiling, so they said more traits that they liked about him.

"King like chickens! Very important. Chickens good."

Sarah gave her best 'O Really' look to Jareth, who shook his head as though wanting nothing to do with the foul-tempered, feathered beasts.

"I barely tolerate those chickens, and have strict laws about how many can be here at any point of time. Let me make that clear."

"Tolerating chickens doesn't make a whole lot of difference to me. There are other things I'm more worried about."

"As Queen, you fix those things! King listen to you."

"They're right, Sarah. Now are your concerns about me in general, or related to dating me?" said Jareth, who had sidled next to Sarah and had taken to whispering in her ear.

Sarah opened and closed her mouth, not sure how to respond. Jareth plowed on, seeing his opening.

"Because if you're concerned about ruling techniques, I'm open to…. compromise."

"See? King like you! And will fix for you!"

"Within reason," Jareth added.

Sarah hmphed before saying, "But you'll still never be perfect."

"But I'm perfect for you."

The goblins started to get excited by what they were witnessing as Jareth made progress by draping an arm around Sarah, who did not push him away. The goblins became shriller as they kept talking.

"King not scared of anything or one! Braver than Sir Didymus!"

Sarah tried to ignore the grin on Jareth's face, or the way he tried pulling her closer to him. Sarah just wanted the goblins to stop screaming.

"He's good talker! Smooth like crystals. Not socially impaired. Good with ladies."

"And that's supposed to encourage me? That he's good at getting his way, and then yells the rest of the time?"

Wide eyes blinked in the goblins' faces as they realized that another tactic could fail if they did not try to stop it.

"King may yell, but least he don't do it from the bathroom!"

"Yeah, very quiet in there," said another goblin as others nodded encouragingly.

Sarah enjoyed watching Jareth turn pink at such statements.

"I'm not sure I _needed _to know that about Jareth-"

"King very attractive, yes? Very nice hair. Manly and sparkly."

Sarah grinned as she said, "Well, it wouldn't be the first things I'd say about Jareth's hair, but he does pull it off."

"Come now, Sarah. Is that really _all _you have to say? I've got the goods. I've seen you admire it before," said Jareth, whispering again in Sarah's ear

"That's all I'll admit to, at present. It's going to take a lot more to get me to say anything else," hissed Sarah back in his ear.

"We'll talk after this. Don't you worry, Sarah."

"I never doubted that for a moment, Jareth. You have some explaining of your own to do, if you intend to fix-up what's happening."

"It's just a couple of minor bugs that need to be discussed with the goblins. I assure you I didn't put them up to it. You'll understand soon once we're alone."

"I suppose that's something you're rather used to around here?"

"Well, the conversation isn't the most stimulating, and most fae don't show their faces around here, so yes. But it means that I get to do what I want."

"But King don't want our hugs," groused a goblin.

"Certainly not your idea of warm hugs. Though I'll never say no to you, Sarah."

"Thanks, Jareth," she said, trying to remove the arm that was slinking lower around her waist.

"See, Lady? You fix! He like your hugs, then maybe ours!"

Jareth laughed before saying, "Fixing me up with Sarah is not going to solve all those problems. She's welcome to try, though."

"Lady can. You not dating anyone else right? Or engaged?"

"Uh, no, I am not. No fiancé to worry about."

"Good! No ring, no problem. All fixed!"

Sarah glared at a scrunched-up face from Jareth before saying, "I suppose they hear that from you?"

"Perhaps."

"We'll talk about that later."

"Of course, Precious."

"So, fixy-fixy time?" asked a goblin.

"Soon," said Sarah, "but don't expect me to change him. I have no illusions there."

"But love can! It powerful."

"Who said anything about love?"

"King loves you. Not hard to see."

"I think it's time we had that talk, Sarah," said Jareth, trying to pull Sarah out of the room and failing.

"Wait a second, Jareth. I want to hear what else the goblins have to say about love," said Sarah leaning down to face the goblins.

"Love good! Love is strange, too. Is strange magic."

"Love is magical, you mean?" said Sarah, smiling.

"Yeah, that! It makes people do bad and strange things."

"And brings out the best in others, right?"

"Sure! So love is good, and magical, and makes people want to fix things. You do that to King!"

"That's good to know. I hope that when it came to that point in our relationship, that he would make me feel similarly, and that I would do that, and more."

Jareth was quick to help Sarah up, squeezing her hand once she was standing up fully.

"I have no doubt, Sarah. You smooth me out and keep me in line, better than anyone else has done."

"Take off those sharp edges of yours? Round them off a little? Yes, I'd like that."

"There's a way to make that happen, Sarah. Come with me."

~~~End of Flashback~~~

"And so Sarah agreed to talk to me out in the garden for a bit. After I explained once again that I had _nothing _to do with the goblins playing matchmaker and fixing us up, Sarah stopped teasing me about the odd ways in which to ask a girl out. After that, the rest is history."

"So the goblins didn't need to help you propose then?"

Jareth tipped his head in the air, almost as though he were ruffling out his feathers.

"Certainly not. I'm quite capable, and Sarah was much more talkative about her desires at that point."

"Aww, it's alright, Jareth. I think they were teasing about that, too."

Jareth turned a sly grin to Sarah.

"I think you'll have to kiss me to convince me fully."

"We're married now. Why not?"

The newlyweds exchanged another kiss to many noises of encouragement.

"I could get used to this," said Jareth, leaning back with a grin of triumph.

"Go Queen! More warm hugs! Fixy-fixy!"

All the goblins stood a little off in the distance, watching their royals kiss, hearts proud of their work.

"Go back to your cities and celebrate. Now!"

The goblin watchers made themselves scarce, and no sooner had they left than fireworks started to shoot into the air.

"I'm going to-"

"You're going to sit right here and enjoy the view. If you're not so grumpy, I'll let you kiss me as well."

"Just this once, because I'm fond of your kisses. I'm not going to stop any burning houses though."

"They have Sir Didymus. They'll be fine. Thank you, Jareth."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes: So, that happened. It's very silly and fluffy, and was so much fun to write. The bit of the song about tinkling in the woods puzzled me for a while, but I think this works. This will be the last of the attempts to use Frozen songs, as the others are not love songs. Happy birthday, KC! I hope everyone had a wonderful Easter (if you celebrated it), and thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoyed!**

LadyBookworm80: Many thanks for catching that! I promise it is complete now and has been fixed. I like the prequel idea very much, so thanks for that! And thanks for reading!

SVJohnson8721: Thanks! I'm glad we can share in the mutual loving of fluff, Olaf, and Sven. They all make me very happy. I'm sure Olaf would hug the goblins since Jareth will not. Thanks for reading!

Bravo: Thank you so much! If I made you giggle, then I'm happy. Frozen is awesome, so it's good to have more company. I'm sure your brothers need to be confused more often, or so I've always thought with siblings in general. Thanks so much for reading!

comical freaka: Thanks! Yes, if it can be fluffy, it will. I'm glad you caught them all! *sends Pokeball* There is never enough Frozen references. Hee hee yes, those sandwiches, too. Thank you for reading!


End file.
